Crystal
by Shadowcat-Mae
Summary: Sakura and Eriol live in Amercia, they move to Japan they meet Tomoyo and Syaoran. What will happen? ss et (rated for mild swearing in the future)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
Prologue  
  
Someone with purple hair, blue eyes, and beautiful face, and in a guy's opinion a beautiful body was sitting parallel to a stream her fingers excluding her thumb was barely brushing the surface of the water. She was thinking, no one could tell what she was thinking of; all you knew was many different thoughts were passing through her mind. It was a good thing they were only a six people there.  
  
"Sakura, what are you thinking of?" a blue hair, purple-eyed girl said out loud not meaning to.  
  
"I'm just think about things that happened before this, like who I was a how this all started, Tomoyo." said Sakura (the person brushing the water).  
  
"But we all know how this started!" stressed Tomoyo.  
  
"No Tomoyo. It started before I moved to Japan I only pretended that I didn't know anything." said Sakura.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo not quite grasping the idea.  
  
"I'll tell ya later. Right now we need to go." said Sakura almost non- emotionally while getting up.  
  
"NO! Tell us NOW!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok, ok. Just be quiet." said Sakura.  
  
a/n: they are in disguise. I will explain later in the story. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs. Chapter 1  
  
Sakura had just gotten out of her house when a navy-haired, blue-eyed boy came towards her. "I'll tell ya later Eriol." She said to the boy.  
  
Now at this time they were about 14 and still trying to find out who they were. They knew they weren't ordinary people, but they didn't know who they were. And one other thing they have been friends since they were babies.  
  
"Hey, Sakura." said Eriol once they had gotten to their destination.  
  
What?" asked Sakura, knowing what the question was. She waited patiently.  
  
"Are . Are . You . going . to . be . 16 . soon?" Eriol had asked ever so cautiously.  
  
"Yes, Eriol! You should know that by now. Same date same exact time right down to the second, different parent's and countries. And you're asking me if I'm turning 16 tomorrow."Sakura practically yelled her lungs out.  
  
Eriol cringed at the thought of her hitting him. Then, he noticed the hit never came. "How long have you been holding that in?" asked Sakura. There must have been some thing else bothering her or she would of hit him by now. The question, what?  
  
"Nothing! And why were you asking about us being sixteen?" yelled/asked Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, I know you remember!" yelled Eriol. "We are to go to Japan when we turn sixteen. Remember we promised them that!"  
  
" Yah, I know. That is what I was thinking about," Sakura sighed, " I'm going to miss my friends."  
  
" Me, too. But w once we get to Japan I have to be with some idiot girl named Tomoyo, and you have to stay with some guy named Li." said Eriol trying to comfort Sakura.  
  
"OK, but let's promise each other that we will make their lives hell as soon as we get there. And for how long we want to." said Sakura. "Now, we better get on with our lives!  
  
"What kind of lives?" asked Eriol.  
  
"The one we've been living of course. Now lets go!" said Kyoko in fake excitement.  
  
Then they went to get there lunch (at a restaurant, it's Summer).  
  
a/n: They can read each other's mind, unless they block one or the other out. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

Chapter 2

            A purple-haired, dark purple-eyed girl had just gotten out of the mansion with a brown-haired, amber-eyed boy. "I'm going to miss the old times." sighed the girl.

            "I will to, but we have to do as we promise our parents. Do you remember what we promised our parents, Tomoyo?" said the boy.

            "Yes, when we an _they_ turn 16 _they_ will come to here and live with us. The boy with me, and the girl with you. Right, Syaoran?" said Tomoyo.

            "Yep, and do you remember what we are going to do we they get here?" said Syaoran.

            "Yes, and it is my favorite part, we _try_ to make their live miserable." Said Tomoyo. 

            "Before I forget, their names are Sakura Kinomoto and Eriol Higrawasa. Remember that!" He said strictly. 

            "Now all we have to do is wait 'til tomorrow, seeing how we four have exact right down to the millisecond." Tomoyo said not exaggerating one bit.

            "Yes and they won't know what hit them." Said Syaoran.

A/N: sorry it is short.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

**Chapter 3**

          "_Flight 7b is now boarding. Repeat. Flight 7b is now boarding._" Said the commentary.

          "Well, now it's time." Said Eriol.

          " Stop acting so evil. I know your not, unless it involves two people on the other side of the ocean." Said Sakura.

          "Time's wasting so let's get on." Said Eriol.

          Sakura had just nodded her head. When they got on the plane, they put on their headphones and listened to their separate music. They then slipped of to slumber.

[Sakura's dream]

          A brown-haired, amber-eyed boy came up to her. For some reason Sakura started to say, "I love you" And just when he was about to say something too. "Please fasten your seatbelt."

[End of dream]

[Eriol's dream]

          Eriol had just walked up to a purple-haired girl, when she said that she loved him. He was about to say the same when ""Please fasten your seatbelt."

[End of dream]

However back at Japan two people were in deep thought at the airport. Both Tomoyo and Syaoran had similar dreams to Sakura and Eriol, if not exactly alike! They were at the some time holding sign that said _Kinomoto, Sakura and H______, Eriol_. "I wonder when they get here?" wondered Tomoyo, and deep down she wished it was not the person that she was staying with that was in her dream; she would have to make his life miserable. Little did she know that Syaoran was thinking the same.

"They'll be here in five… four… three… two…" suddenly he got cut off.

"… One!" said a female voice behind him.

Syaoran turned around and saw no other than Sakura and Eriol. All of the sudden there came a shout from all of the four "you were in my dream!" While pointing to the person in that was in their dreams. They would have fainted if they hadn't held a reputation, and they like having their reputation, even in other countries.

Once they recovered a number of things happened: Sakura was acting happy which pissed Syaoran off, Eriol and Tomoyo were in a battle of wits, people were staring, some said that They were the perfect couples (which received a glare from the quartet), and all the other stuff that keeps happening in the world every second.

********************

"So I guess we are well acquainted." said Tomoyo nervously.

"I guess so." said Eriol, just as nervously.

          Sakura and Syaoran were just staring daggers at them. Earlier they, Eriol and Tomoyo, had given up making each other's live miserable. What made Sakura and Syaoran angry with this is that they gave up before they started. Then they _made _them "_sit_" by each other. Syaoran had to put his arm around Sakura, and Sakura had to lean against Syaoran, while sitting on the coach.

          Seeing how they both wanted to make Eriol's and Tomoyo's life miserable, they decided to pair up. It started like so:

          So Syaoran you want to pair up, at least for now. Just to make their lives miserable. Sakura said telepathically.

          Sure just for now. But let's mess with their minds first. said Syaoran exactly the same way.

          What do you propose? said Sakura.

          Hmm . . .how about we act like we love each other. said Syaoran.

          Do I have to kiss you? ask Sakura, trying not to scream.

          Yes. said Syaoran.

          Oh, you're just loving this aren't you? seethed Sakura.

          There was no answer, so Sakura just looked up at Syaoran. He was looking at her, and then with flawless acting, they kissed. Unfortunately, Eriol and Tomoyo weren't watching. Sakura just nodded at Syaoran. They kissed again Sakura adding a very, very small moan (hey She is kissing the man who she hates most, I kind of don't blame her). That actually gat there attention. They then kick Syaoran and Sakura out. Sakura glared at the door a few seconds, while Syaoran glared at the door for a few hours.

A/n: I wonder what Sakura did those few hours.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Syaoran!!" yelled Sakura. She had been yelling his name for over an hour, each time louder than the next. 'What would get his attention?' Sakura thought. "I know!" she said slightly yelling. She sat down right beside Syaoran and said, "Did you want me to kiss you?"

          All of a sudden there was a reply, with his eyes still glaring at the door he said without 'knowing' "If you are my cousin, Kyoko, who dared you. If you are any other girl in the world other than Sakura, not even in your dreams. But, if you are Sakura then I just might let you kiss me."

          "Would you kiss Sakura now?" asked Sakura, she hoped that he wouldn't notice it was her asking those two questions. (Actually he knew since she asked the first question. He just didn't know that he was replying. Well ... at least not at the time, butt now he knows. )

          "Only if she wanted me to. If she does want to kiss me then she can. If she doesn't then I'll have to keep glaring at the door." said Syaoran.

          Sakura then leaned in and kissed him, but before she could finish the kiss Syaoran pulled her closer. What are you doing!? asked/thought Sakura.

I thought you were smart! This is all part of the plan. Were you just trying to scare me or did you figure it out after three hours. thought Syaoran.

Yes I was trying to scare you but it does not seem to work.  Why didn't you tell me before to just do this? asked Sakura.

Well in case you didn't know this they _were trying _to listen in on our thoughts. stated Syaoran.  

I'm going to kill Eriol someday. HE promised me that he would never listen to my thoughts. HE abandoned me like yesterday's trash! said an outraged Sakura.

They then parted to go to their apartment next door; what they saw made their jaws drop. Eriol had not only gotten a honeymoon suite for him and Tomoyo, but he had also got a honeymoon suite for Syaoran and Sakura.

"That traitor! He will suffer a long and painful death!" said Syaoran.

"Yes, but look at how beautiful it is! It is probably the best honeymoon suite ever!" said Sakura.

Syaoran just glared at her. A second later he went to the phone. "Hi, ... 

A/N: I didn't update because I was grounded for a while then forgot about it a little bit more. Better start working on the next chapter. Hopefully it will be longer, it needs to be longer. Thanks, Kerrie.


	6. Chapter 5

A girl with long blue hair like the sea and blue eyes just the same type of blue had just picked up her cell phone. She had just gotten thru dialing the number with it rang. The girl had just checked the number and said, "Oh brother ... or should I say oh, cousin." She ended up pondering this while answering her phone.

On the other line a very pissed chocolate-haired, amber-eyed, ignorant boy said "Hi, Kyoko . . . Uh, can you do me a favor?" asked the pissed boy who is also scared of his cousin when she gets angry.

Without thinking Kyoko automatically said no. "Hello! Syaoran are you forgetting something! You should know I would not help you for all the money in the world, until I get back at you." By now people were giving her strange stares, these people knew her and she was usually a lot calmer than this.

"Calm down Woman! You are giving me a headache!" yelled the arrogant, pissed-off, amber-haired, pissed-off, chocolate-eyed, pissed-off, mentally unstable, pissed-off, ignorant, and did I mention pissed-off, boy who is also scared of his cousin when she gets angry, over the phone.

"First of all I am not a WOMAN, I am your COUSIN. Hey Syaoran, When are you going to get married? Yelen would love to hear what date it would be," (AN: This is where I stopped for about 4 months and after I drank coffee was able to actually start it again.) said Kyoko, who was pissed but not exactly angry yet.

"……………" Silence was heard on the other side of the line. I knew it he's not getting married. Well, I guess I kinda got him back. So, I guess I'll help, she thought.

"I knew it! I bet that you don't even have a girlfriend. And I think I damaged some of your pride so, I'll help you," she said happily, by then everyone knew who she was talking to.

"Just come over to Japan. Please, you're the less annoying out of the two cousins that I have," he said. It was obvious to Kyoko that he didn't want to see his other cousin Melin.

"Ok, on one condition, I get to bring our other cousin, the cousin that you are scared of, the cousin that likes to **ACT** like she likes you, the one that you actually know about, the one that you think is more annoying than me, the one named Melin," she said wondering why she did all of that.

"No, … Wait I have more than two cousins?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, you have more than two cousins and I'm going to hang up now. I was about to call a friend before you called, bye now," she said as she hung up and dial her friend's number.

"Hi, Kyoko," came the answer from the other line.

"Hey, Saku, where are you staying? Awhile ago you said you wanted me to visit you to find out who you were staying with." Kyoko asked. Nobody knows that Kyoko has a relation to all of them.

"Just come right over here, because I know you can find me with your powers." Saku said.

"Oh, ok, just let me get some of my stuff ready 'cause I plan on staying there," she said as she made sure that her crystal necklace was with her, "Ok, I'm coming over," she said right after appearing behind someone that looked like Sakura, I mean behind Sakura.

A/N: Note to self: Drink coffee when you have a writer's block if it works do not use it as a first resort but last or next to last. I know I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to make the next one longer, but I have a lot in my life going on right now. So, I can barely concentrate on the story.


	7. Chapter 6

Sakura turned when she felt something land on her bed. She saw the most disgusting, arrogant person that she had ever seen in her life…. But she also had to wonder '_Why does Syaoran have blue hair and looks a lot more womanly than manly?_' However it only took a moment for her to realize that it wasn't Syaoran, and that the only resemblance between Kyoko and Syaoran was that they get angered easily.

Kyoko looked at Sakura obvious horror written on her face. "How dare you compare me to that!" she said pointing in the direction that she thought Syaoran was (behind her, which by the way was outside the window). As is turns out Syaoran was listening through the doorway trying prank Sakura in her sleep.

Syaoran slammed the door open. "Kyoko! Why are you here!" he said trying to command his cousin. Which is not exactly the best idea in the world, because Kyoko knew a few things Syaoran would be embarrassed about. But instead of using that torture device she decided to go with this one.

Kyoko glared at Syaoran and Syaoran was in a pink tutu. She whipped out her camera and took a picture. (Cue slow motion, well Syaoran is) "NOOOO!" Syaoran dove for the camera. And just to say how slow he was Kyoko had already traveled to Syaoran's school, posted the picture everywhere, came back, had a nap, ate dinner, and watched television for seven hours. Ok, so maybe I was exaggerating, but she did do the first three things before Syaoran landed. Oh, and Syaoran hasn't fallen down yet.

Sakura asks Kyoko, "Is it just me or is Syaoran crazy?"

Kyoko looks at Sakura then looks at her cousin smiling, "Trust me my cousin is crazier than he seems right now."

Sakura goes dotted eyed, not just because Syaoran can get crazier but also because, "You're his cousin! And you never told me!" Sakura yelled.

Tomoyo and Eriol comes bursting in "Where's the fire?" asked Eriol looking around the room. Eriol just thought Syaoran in a pink tutu moving in slow motion was normal. But Tomoyo on the other hand….

"Kyoko, why is Syaoran suspended in air saying "o" and in a pink tutu?" asked Tomoyo, concerned for Syaoran's safety. Last time something like this happened Kyoko placed very breakable glass right in front of him…. the kind of glass that can break just from touching it.

"Well…he kinda…. Well he made me angry so I took a picture of him in a pink tutu," Kyoko said nervously. She's the nicest person on the planet, isn't she? I mean all she did was take a picture of Syaoran in a pink tutu. What's so wrong with that? It only damages Syaoran's ego.

Tomoyo and Eriol look at Kyoko again, and hug her. "Oh my god! It's been so long since I last saw you!"

Kyoko nods. "I know, and before you guys say a word. Yes, I know all of you. Sakura and Eriol were my friends from Japan, and"

Oh, Syaoran has landed. (Syaoran will now return to normal-motion.) "You, bitch!"

Kyoko looked at Syaoran with mock shock, "My, such a foul language from the future leader of the Li Clan!" Kyoko pauses for a short time before saying, "Anyways I technically am…. Opps wrong reality."

Everyone is looking at her with what-in-the-world-are-you-talking-about expression on their faces. "Heh, Sakura yes I'm Syaoran's cousin, and Syaoran I'm sorry but I have to abandon you…I must side with my friends, for they are so much more valuable then you," Kyoko said dramatically.

Kyoko was answered by silence, "God, you guys are way too serious for your own health…" Kyoko all of a sudden remembered something, now you should know that this is pretty rare or nothing magical can come from this event. Kyoko forgets everything from when her birthday is (I mean who forgets that!) to whether or not Syaoran's dad dead to how powerful she can be. Kyoko never remembers anything! You hear me she doesn't remember anything! I need to stop exaggerating. "I just remembered something," everyone in the rooms gasps. Kyoko glares at them and continues, "I got transferred to your school, isn't it great?"

Everyone is like "Yeah…. that's…. great…. Kyoko…"

And then all of a sudden, "Oh my god, you and Sakura just have to try out my outfits! You two would look so kawaii in them." That was of course Tomoyo.

"No, I'm not going anywhere near your creations!" Kyoko yelled.

"Are they bad?" asked Sakura, not noticing the evil glint that was in Tomoyo's eyes.

"They're not bad…She's the evil fashion designer from hell…." Kyoko said looking at Tomoyo.

"Hey! So what if I want the outfits to be perfect!" Tomoyo said.

"Oh, I don't mind that. What I do mind is the time you are making me waste while you try making them perfect," said Kyoko.

Eriol glanced at the clock, "We should all go to sleep it is a school day tomorrow."

Kyoko nodded, "Yes, I'll go to my friend's she reserved a room for me awhile ago." And Kyoko has left the building.

AN: I'M SO SORRY! promises to update more, especially since it's summer I've been so busy with family (parents are rarely home) and school. That I haven't had enough time to think, let alone type….And one of the few times I did have time. I had a writer's block. So I started a new story. I'll try to make the next chapter a lot longer. I appreciate your patience. I'm sorry, bye.


End file.
